<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than just a Hybrid by Hanthebeautifulsquirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177708">More than just a Hybrid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel/pseuds/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel'>Hanthebeautifulsquirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Hybrids and Friendships (Skz) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hybrids, No Smut, Overprotective Bang Chan, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel/pseuds/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when famous producer/composer Bang Chan takes in a small scared run away fennec fox hybrid one stormy late night? </p><p>Or </p><p>Jeongin learns what it means to have a family through discovering his own self worth thanks to Chan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Hybrids and Friendships (Skz) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Insipied by user maelstromdeparture's multifandom platonic hybrid series titled "On the Right Road", please check their underrated works out and leave a comment and kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan had never considered purchasing a hybrid before, in fact he and his housemates were fundamentally against the practice all together. Hybrids were considered to be an indication of wealth. They were rare and anyone who could afford to buy a hybrid had a clear social title. Exotic hybrids were even rarer and while bunnies, cats, dogs, and other normally domesticated hybrids were still very expensive, buying an exotic hybrid was like buying a rare handbag from a luxury company. Hybrids were walking trophies, properties, toys. They weren’t considered to be independent beings who were capable of living by themselves, they couldn’t live alone, couldn't choose who to date, and couldn’t be placed in public schools or services even though the majority of hybrids were over seventy percent human.</p><p>But Chan did see them as equal to humans. Just because they had different ears, skin textures, and tails did not mean they didn't have the potential of becoming as educated or talented as homosapiens. After all there were many animals who were in fact just as, or even smarter than, humans. It was for all those reasons that Chan could not wrap his head around buying a hybrid even though he could very well afford it. It wasn’t until a small fennec fox hybrid came and slightly altered his thought process. </p><p>Being a public figure was more draining then Chan wished to admit. Well known for his rapping and music production, it wasn’t uncommon for Chan to take up music gigs or interviews. What was remarkable however was the fact that Chan was independent, free of any company controlling him, and operated on hiring a handful of individuals he trusted to help manage his public image and appearance, but even then those aiding him acted more like personal assistants than managers. Not having to watch his opinions and being able to openly express his thoughts without fear of punishment is what Chan loved the most about being his own boss. The question of “Why don't you own a hybrid?” or “When are you going to buy a hybrid?” could be honestly answered which made the majority of his fanbase be composed of people who shared the same beliefs as him and hybrid activists.  </p><p>One late night Chan had decided to make a run to the 24hr convenience store that was close to his shared house and that he had frequently visited during his late night producing sessions. What he hadn’t expected was for it to start pouring outside after buying his snacks. Sighing, he decided to make a dash back rather than wait out the oncoming storm at the store. A crash of lightning came before a loud cry followed.</p><p>Stopping in his tracks, Chan looked around and was bewildered as to what could have made the noise. It wasn’t until another onset of cries came about that he realized that the cries were coming from a secluded alleyway. </p><p>Cautiously making his way towards the noise he was shocked to find a small hybrid huddled into himself hiding inside of a decently sized cardboard box. The boy’s eyes were closed and his hands were covering his ears almost in a strained manner, almost as though his ears weren’t meant to be in such a downward position. </p><p>Crouching down, Chan tried to approach the scared hybrid by saying a simple, “Hello there.” that was in a loud enough tone to be heard among the heavy rainfall but not too loud to sound intimidating. Nevertheless, despite Chan's efforts the hybrid finches curled up into a tighter ball. </p><p>“It’s okay, I am not going to hurt you, I promise. I just heard someone crying and wanted to help. My name is Chan, what’s your name?” Chan tried again seemingly with no viel until the small hybrid opened his piercing eyes. </p><p>Chan was instantly mesmerized. Even though they were a deep brown that bordered being black Chan swore he saw an innocent sparkle that glistened in contrast with the boy’s tears. It pulled at his heart strings so much so that he wanted nothing more than to reach out and provide some sort of comfort, some sort of security to the hybrid. His hand reached out to pat the boy behind his ears but wasn’t aware of the hybrid's discomfort. Only when the hybrid flinched once more and closed his captivating eyes did Chan realize his mistake. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I should have asked you first, I’m sorry, it just looked like your ears hurt from you holding them down and I wanted to help somehow-” Chan trailed off as he tried to think of a way to garner the hybrid’s trust. </p><p>Eyes wandering down to the disregarded bag of snacks, it took a growl from the hybrid’s stomach for him to put two and two together. Opening a couple bags, he noticed a small twitch in the hybrid’s ears as an instant response to which Chan followed up with gently placing the snacks into the box. The way the hybrids' ears twitched and the little churches in his nose in response to the snacks made Chan think that the boy was some sort of dog hybrid. </p><p>Both to Chan’s pleasure and surprise the canine hybrid slowly relaxed. Uncupping his ears, he now used his free hands to carefully pick up a chip to inspect before placing it in his mouth and slowly chewing it. Once he was sure the snacks were safe he sat up, opened his eyes, and began scarfing down the rest of the snacks. </p><p>Chan knew he had to get the boy out of the rain as quickly as possible seeing that his clothes were nowhere near suitable to protect him against the heavy droplets but it wasn't until another clash of thunder and lightning came about did the gravity of the situation set in. </p><p>As soon as the loud clash of thunder had sounded, the poor hybrid had jumped out of his skin and promptly knocked over the cardboard box he had previously been sitting in. Chan couldn't help but let out a sad sigh as the hybrid's hands once again flew to force his ears down in an attempt to shield them from the noise and his eyes snapped shut fearing the sight of lightning. </p><p>"I know that I am just a stranger to you but I promise that if you trust me I'll make sure you'll be safe from the rain and thunder and lightning. I promise that I have a bed for you to rest in with a bunch of fluffy blankets. I promise I have more food for you and some water too. I know it's scary, I would be scared too if I were you, but please trust me baby." Chan had pleaded with the pet nickname coming out naturally. </p><p>Chan saw the dilemma present in the boy's features. It was as though the hybrid was fighting an inner battle debating whether he should trust the man in front of him or not and to Chan's dismay the hybrid ended up shaking his head no. </p><p>Racking his brain to try and find another way of getting the hybrid to trust him, his train of thought was interrupted by the hybrid's viable shaking. It was clear that he was cold. And while Chan's coat was mostly soaked he reasoned that it was still better than the hybrid's torn shirt so he took it off and draped it over the shivering hybrid. </p><p>That seemed to have done the trick as the hybrid initially smuggled into the material before sitting up and looking at Chan for the first time. Slowly the hybrid shook his head yes and Chan bursted out into a large smile. Dimples and all Chan doubled checked by saying, "Really? You'll come with me." To which he was met with another small nod. </p><p>Standing up first Chan waited patiently for the hybrid to also stand up. Once they were both on their feet Chan held out his hand. </p><p>"Do you want to hold on to me so you don't get lost?" He asked attentively to which he was answered by a shake of the head and pointing of the eyes. Confused, Chan tilted his head and the hybrid tried communicating again by once again pointing to his eyes and then holding out a thumbs up.</p><p>"Oh, you have good eyesight? Is that it?" Chan pieced together and was rewarded with a nod. Nevertheless, Chan opted to keep a close eye on the hybrid as he headed in the direction of his home. </p><p>After about five minutes of waking the pair had finally arrived at Chan's home and Chan found himself happy that Changbin and Minho had given him the first floor as the fatigue started to really set in. Locking the outer street door, Chan scurried inside and made fast work in attempting to locate the much needed items for the hybrids use. </p><p>He grabbed spare clothes from his personal bedroom and an extra fluffy blanket from the closet. When he returned to the living room he was half surprised to see the hybrid still near the inner house door still huddling into his donated soaked sweater. “Come come, sit down.” Chan said pointing at the couch.  </p><p>With careful steps the hybrid obeyed and sat hesitantly onto the couch with worry and exhaustion lacing his features. Chan sat cautiously next to the younger looking boy and held out the items he had grabbed. “I know it isn’t much for now but I think we can both call it a night, we’ll sort everything out tomorrow. You can shower tomorrow too or well...later today I guess. Anyways, I have an extra bedroom you can sleep in and you can use these clothes since they look much warmer and cleaner then the ones you have on. Let me know if you want an extra blanket though this is the fluffiest one I owned.” Chan started with a shrug before getting up and gesturing for the hybrid to follow ensuite. </p><p>Chan couldn't help but notice how nervous the hybrid became as they neared the extra bedroom. Opening the door Chan caught the hybrid’s eyes lingerie on the doorknob but chose not to question the boy’s glance for now. It was almost as though the boy was afraid of Chan, afraid that he was going to do something the moment they stepped into that bedroom. “Sorry for the mess, my housemates that live upstairs like to crash here sometimes.” Chan said absentmindedly as he quickly cleaned up the bed and it’s nearing area.   </p><p>Seeing that his presence in the room was making the hybrid increasingly more nervous, Chan decided that it was best that he left. Lucky the clashs of thunder had settled down by then. “Well I’ll leave you to settle in then, I am right down the hall if you need anything, have a good night.” he said before making his way towards the door. </p><p>“Jeongin,” a small voice said “my name is Jeongin.” he finished before burying his face into the fluffy blanket in his arms and Chan swore that his voice was the tiniest and most purest sound on Earth. </p><p>Turning back Chan smiled a full bright smile that highlighted his dimples and fondly replied with a nurturing, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Jeongin, sleep well little one.” </p><p>Jeongin couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that a man had found him and had, so far, been so kind to him, and frankly, he didn't believe it. He felt on guard. It had taken him about fifteen minutes to work up the courage to simply change but when he finally did, the clothes were the softest, fluffiest, article he had ever worn. </p><p>Cautiously lying down onto the bed, Jeongin couldn't help but smile at the comfortable state of the mattress he released all of his weight onto. His smile only continued to grow when he spread the blanket at his foot to engulf him. If clouds were a blanket Jeongin was certain that that blanket had been it. But still, Jeongin's subconscious wasn't a hundred percent sound, he still worried that he would be attacked I'm the morning, worried that he would be thrown out as sun as the sun raised, or be forced to be a trophy for the public to praise Chan about. But Jeongin was so so comfortable and, in the moment, he felt so safe. He found his eyelids closing and the hard grip on his borrowed blanket slipping before falling into the most comfortable slumber of his young, short life. </p><p>In the morning, Chan had woken up and begun making actual breakfast for the first time in years. Typically, Chan would toast some toast or waffles quickly, but now he had a possibly malnourished hybrid under his roof and Chan believed that Jeongin deserved a substantial and nourishing meal. </p><p>Making two large omelets, some french toast, and banana pancakes with a side of fruit to the best of his ability, Chan sat patiently on his phone waiting for his guest to wake up. After 2 pm rolled around and Jeongin had slept well over 12 hours, Chan made the executive decision to wake the hybrid up and get some food into his belly before letting him nap the day away. </p><p>Knocking on the guest bedroom that was occupied by the hybrid, Chan was surprised to find the hybrid sat up and wide eyed, still wrapped up in a burrito blanket, an adorable sight to say the least. </p><p>"Good morning Jeonginnie!" Chan began cheerfully, "How long have you been up for?" The Australian finished hoping that the simple question would succeed in drawing the younger boy out of his shy and cautious shell. </p><p>"Um… maybe an hour sir?" Jeongin answered in a delicate voice as his glance shifted down onto his lap, and while chan was glad that Jeongin was talking more he frowned at both the answer and the use of formalities. </p><p>"Oh you don't have to call me sir, hyung is just fine." Chan said trailing off and rubbing his neck awkwardly, "You don't have to wait up on me either, you can go into the living room or the kitchen or wherever you want the only exception is to please knock on my bedroom and studio room before coming but ah we can talk about that more over breakfast. Come on." Chan finished making a small gesture to follow. </p><p>Reaching the kitchen Jeongin's nose twitched happily and ears perked up at both the smell and sight of food. </p><p>"Which plate is mine sir?" Jeongin asks, forgetting to drop the formalities. </p><p>"Hyung is fine Jeonginnie," Chan gently reminded the younger, "and you can eat whatever you like." </p><p>In that moment Chan knew that he was in fact doing the right thing because the smile that had radiated from the hybrid was enough proof of the efforts he had made. He also couldn't control the fatherly smile he had adopted watching the hybrid stuff his face with the assortment of foods he had put out. Taking a seat parallel from Jeongin, Chan began his attempt at having a meaningful conversation. </p><p>"So...what happened?” Chan asked as gently as he knew how knowing it was a pathetic way of inviting the younger to open up and talk about how he had ended up in the ally but he really didn’t know how else to phrase it. </p><p>Not surprisingly Joegin did not open up immediately. With his eyes downcast and his speech muted, Chan could see that Joengin was reverting back into his shell but was just happy that the boy was eating the food he had offered. </p><p>“Okay, that’s okay. I won’t force you to talk about something you don’t want to. Why don’t we just start by talking about your options okay?” Seeing Joengin’s eyes meet his, Chan was motivated to continue. “Well I could bring you to a shelter or call your person if you have one-” </p><p>Before Chan could finish he knew he made a huge mistake the instant a scared yelp was made by the younger boy across from him. A yelp that was so scared that it not only seemed to startle Jeongin himself, sending the poor boy into a state of trying not to fall off the chair, but also startled Chan into dropping his silverware. </p><p>But Chan couldn’t understand it. He had always thought the shelters had to treat hybrids lavishly considering their worth. Hje thought that they had to have nice meals and clothes and even an open space for them to be both emotionally and physically engaged and to promote socialization for when a person, with a background check, wanted to, for lack of a better word, adopt them. </p><p>“No? Okay no shelter or calling I just thought that you might want to go back to your original home. I’m sorry for scaring you.” Chan said indefinitely and was relieved when the hybrid relaxed. </p><p>“Did they not treat you well?” cautiously the older asked and was completely flabbergasted by the hybrids rapid hacking of the head. </p><p>Seeing Chan’s reaction, which was a little funny with his comically dropped jaw and bulging eyes but Jeogin would never laugh out of fear of being scolded or hit, Jeognin found the courage to speak up. </p><p>“I’m a fennec fox hybrid and because they aren’t native here I am expensive and because of my age, I’m 17, the shelter wanted to sell me right away while I’m at my best price. They train us a lot to be the perfect pets but the person that wanted to buy me was really really mean, even meaner than the trainers.” Jeogins eyes couldn’t help but water a bit as he registered his own quivering voice. “He told me about what he would do to me once he bought me, said something about me being ‘barely legal’ and that scared me so I ran away...''Joengin trailed off as the tears increased and slid down his cheeks. </p><p>He made contact with Chan, who was now deeply frowning, and with his doe eyes pleaded the best he could possibly, “Please don’t send me back there, I can just survive on the street, please just don’t send me back there!” Joengin ended burning his face into his hands attempting to slow down the flow of tears and whimpers which left him against his will. </p><p>:”That’s-” Chan began and Joenging fully expected ‘normal’ or ‘not that bad’ to follow suit, “horrible!” Chan cried out with an outraised force and continued with a sad one, “I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I’m so sorry that you’ve de;t with so much and you are still young. Joengin I’m not just going to kick you out, you can stay here if you want, even if it is just temporary until we finger something out but I’m not just going to leave you behind like that.” Chan ranted so tenderly that Jeongin couldn’t help but believe him. </p><p>“Stay? You mean you're going to buy me?’ Jeongin had questioned sniffling after a pregnant pause had occurred and Jeongin had collected himself decently. </p><p>Chan can't help but cringe at the term ‘buy’. “Buy? I can’t just buy you Jeongin, you’re just as much a person, even if you have ears and a tail, and I think that buying hybrids is just as wrong as buying people.” </p><p>Expecting Chan's reasoning behind his inability to purchase him financially, seeing as he was a pretty expensive hybrid breed, Jeongin couldn’t help but tilt his head curiously at Chan’s forgien ideology.  </p><p>“But- but I can’t stay if you buy me,” Jeongin panicked abit as he tried to frantically explain, the fear of getting punished for talking back still looming over him, “If I’m not bought the risk of getting caught by a hunter or found is really high and then they’ll put me in a shelter and get incontact with my old shelter and I’ll go back to that scary man and get punished and, and-” Jeongin tried to explain sporadically but was too panicked to actually form a coherent monologue. </p><p>“Hey, hey it’s okay. If I need to spend money to keep you here I will. Whatever it takes to keep you safe okay? We’ll figure this out together.” Chan in an attempt to calm the panoked hybrid down moved to crouch down beside where Jeongin had been seated. He didn’t attempt to physically comfort the boy out of fear of accidentally triggering Jeongin into further panic but hopped that by being close to the boy his presence would be able to provide some kind of comfort even if it was on a minuscule level. </p><p>And it had worked, Jeongin’s breath had begun to even out. Perhaps what thrilled Chan even more was Jeongon reaching down and grabbing Chan’s hand in his smaller two hands. An action that Chan would soon learn was bold in itself. A warm fuzzy feeling spread across his chest and Chan knew he couldn’t talk, so Jeongin reached out to him for granted so he did his best to caress the boy’s hands with his singular hand but dared not to further indicate contact. Continuing to whisper sweet promising words Jeongin’s demeanor slowly uncurled itself from the stiff, tense, and scared ball he had worked himself up into. Making sure the words whispered held promise and meaning Chan avoided sweet nothing. </p><p>Even though Chan knew he had developed a fond feeling towards Jeongin, it wasn’t until the said boy leaped out of the hard kitchen chair and into his arms did Chan know for certain that he would fight tooth and nail for this boy for the rest of his life. Wrapping his sturdy arms around the shaking hybrid, Chan couldn't help but tear up from just how heartbreaking the circumstances were. </p><p>"It's okay. I'm here." Chan comforted the best he could while using one hand to slide up and down Jeongin's back. He couldn't help his voice from shaking and cracking while he spewed supportive words. He wasn't even sure if he was doing or saying the right things but just like Jeongin, Chan was doing his best. </p><p>Luckily, it seemed to have worked with Jeongin calming down gradually and eventually tiring himself out to the point of slumber all while still in Chan's arms. </p><p>After careful carrying and tucking the tired boy in, the composer grabbed his laptop from his studio room and went to sit on the living room couch. Previously only used for composing, Chan had developed a new use for his valuable electronics. Research. </p><p>Chan spent all day researching hybrid laws, certifications, and loopholes and paid special attention to the exotic and fox sections he came across. After a few passing hours he took a small break to stretch the back and shoulders. Halfway through clasping his hands and raising them above his head he noticed a fluffy golden tail and ear poking out behind the wall separating the bedrooms and the living room. </p><p>"Glad to see you head sleepily." Chan said fondly as he finished up his stretching and patted the empty seat next to him on his couch. </p><p>Much to his happiness, Jeongin accepted his invitation and made his way to the area he had patted. </p><p>"Don't mind me okay, I just need to finish up some research. You can turn on the TV if you want." Chan concluded before typing away at his laptop. </p><p>Not wanting to disturb Chan, Jeongin ended up not turning on the TV but he was content with just lazing around on the couch. Just having another warm body next to him, another warm seemingly kind body, made him feel a good sort of fuzzy feeling and it was that feeling that had ultimately preoccupied Jeongin. </p><p>Having been forced to sleep and often remained in small pods that, in his opinion resembled cages, Jeongin wasn't used to socializing. Usually if he or the other hybrids attempted to converse with one another across the thin lining that separated them they would automatically be shushed. Eyes were always gazing at him, always judging him, always telling him what to do or what not to do. He wasn't used to Chan's eyes. Eyes that encouraged him, that looked at him in a genuinely fond manner, and that most of all respected him. </p><p>Faking was something that Jeongin was sure Chan was doing. He was so used to the employees at his old shelter putting on a fake smile when possible customers came in, or on the very rare occasion, an inspector would come by for an evaluation. </p><p>Shipped at a very young age from someplace located in North Africa, Jeongin knew nothing of his origins, the only reason he knew anything at all about his birthplace was because it was something the employees would often flaunt while advertising him to possible buyers. </p><p>When the employees weren't faking their smiles, they were always scowling. Whether by their degrading words or their minimal attention directed towards him, Jeongin was always made to feel small, to feel like he wasn't worth anything besides the undetermined price tag placed on his species. </p><p>But faking was hard to keep up. All Chan had to do was fake until he had stepped inside the foreign house and then he could have pounced. Even despite that possibility Jeongin knew he couldn't survive on the streets without any aid any longer so he took the risk. Perhaps it was his fear of thunder and the want of finding shelter to block it out that was the main motivation of blindly trusting Chan. He waited and waited anxiously for the older man's colors to reveal themselves but couldn't believe it when nothing came. Maybe he was a fool for letting Chan in so easily but he had literally nothing else and he so desperately wanted the idea of Chan. The idea that kind caring humans existed. </p><p>What ultimately snapped Jeongin out of his thought was a soft sigh from the body next to him. Following his glance towards the sound he found Chan with a stressed expression. </p><p>With eyebrows furrowed Chan turned to him and expressed his thoughts. "I think I figured it out. We have to go to a far away shelter, wait no that can't be right. God why are hybrid laws so confusing?" </p><p>Testing the waters Jeongin let out a small "um" before deciding to meekly continue speaking, "Sir- Hyung, you have to go out of province because usually all the shelters in one shelter are connected and if you go to one out of province they cannot track down my old shelter or assess my skills or training so they have no choice but to only make you pay for the ownership papers and tags." </p><p>Looking a little dejected, Jeongin couldn't help but worry about Chan’s reaction. Lucky Chan wasted no time in closing his laptop and standing up. “Well what are we waiting for then! We have a road trip to get to!” </p><p>With perked up ears Jeongin couldn’t help but let out a small smile as he followed Chan around the house as the Australian grabbed needed items here and there. Perhaps he was over estimating the amount of coins needed but he couldn’t help but think about if Joengin would be warm enough, if he would get hungry, and if he wanted to take a nap in the car. As Chan fussed some warm clothes on the hybrid he was rewarded by small pure giggles that motivated him to keep going, that let him know that he was infcat doing the right thing. </p><p>Realizing that Joengin really didn’t have anything to call his own, Chan made a mental note to take the hybrid on a shopping spree as soon as they were both available.</p><p>For the present moment however, getting those papers that would make the hybrid feel safer was a more pressing and important matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dimpled Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For hours Chan drove across Korea in search of a hybrid adoption center he could deem safe enough to get Jeongin's papers registered at. They had driven so long that at one point Chan pulled over and coursed Jeongin into the backseat to take a much needed nap because he had worried about how his previous sleeping posture in the front seat would affect his spine in the long run. </p><p>Hybrid adoption centers were by no means as common as the average pet adoption centers, they were few in quantity and were often only located in high end neighborhoods. Driving across almost a dozen gated communities at that point, Chan finally parked in front of one he deemed safe enough to step foot in. In hindsight, Chan probably didn’t need to drive five hours across Korea, one hour would have likely sufficed just as fine, but there was no way in hell Chan was going to take that risk. After all, the location had to be far enough that the adoption center's associates didn’t cross with the center that Jeongin had run away from. </p><p>Getting out of the car, Chan made his way to the rear end of the car and opened the door adjacent to the sidewalk to retrieve Jeongin from the backseat. Looking down at the sleeping hybrid, Chan felt his heart doing flips at just how cute and innocent the little fox looked. It had been the first time Chan had properly been able to look at Jeongin without fear or anxiety plaguing his features. </p><p>Patting the boy’s head gently, Chan didn't miss the way Jeongin leaned into his hand. Moving to scratch behind his ears, a soft purr-like sound emerged that evidently melted his heart into a puddle of melted, sweet like ice cream, mush. The urge to protect Jeongin had spiked within him and Chan now had a determined look. </p><p>“Wake up Jeonginnie, we’re here baby.” Chan gently shook Jeongin awake and was met with an annoyed and tired whine. </p><p>“I know, I know. If I could let you sleep I would.” Chan cooed as he helped the tired hybrid sit up. </p><p>Only after Jeongin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes did reality seem to set in and his body turn to tense up defensively. Seeing the center in his peripheral vision, Jeongin could not help the small tremors that shook his nervous body. </p><p>Seeing the Jeongin's increasingly distressed state,  Chan rushed to reassure him to the best of his abilities.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’ll be okay. I’m not going to let them take you away no matter how much it costs, ‘m not going to let anything happen to you, I promise". Chan said with so much sensuality that Jeongin couldn’t help but look up and meet his nervous eyes with Chan’s reassuring ones. </p><p>The truth was Jeongin did not know why he trusted Chan so much, everything he had seen, been taught, and had experienced was actively warning him against trusting humans because all humans wanted was materialistic gains and all he was was another material used to fulfill their cruel wants. Humans did not care about his needs, only their own, and Jeongin knew that, he knew that Chan could very well be lying to him as a mean of getting him inside just to be sold, but maybe it was his naive nature, or his constant desire for an older brother figure, or maybe it was just wishful thinking, whatever one it was, Jeongin trusted Chan. </p><p>But despite trusting Chan, Jeongin could not help but feel his knees going weak out of fear as he made his way out of the car. Grabbing Jeongin's hand, Chan did his best to stabilize the younger the best he could but when he went to let go he was met with a surprising yelp that was followed by a hesitant, “Um…”</p><p>Turning to the owner of the voice, Chan let out an encouraging, "It's okay, go ahead." </p><p>"Can I...hold your hand?" And Jeongin felt so stupid after the words left him, so much so that he wanted to dig a whole in where he stood and force the earth to swallow him up. </p><p>He was already looking down and preparing for a cold rejection to his idiodic request. </p><p>But instead he got an enthusiastic, "Of course you can!" And when he looked up in surprise he saw the brightest dimpled smile he had ever seen in his short life. </p><p>Jeongin couldn't help but note how Chan's smile resembled the sun. Jeongin never really liked the sun. The sun made him sweat which made his fur be an itchy reminder of his extra features and social status. The sun made him visible and more likely to be found when all he wanted was to hide and be forgotten. The sun was too bright, too optimistic, that Jeongin refused to follow it because he was convinced it would blind him if he did. </p><p>But here the sun was in front of him in the form of a dimpled savior, and he was not as hot as Jeongin thought he was, he was warm. So warm in fact that it did not make him cringe at the stickiness of his sweaty skin, but instead it made him feel so fuzzy and safe that all he wanted was to sprawl out on the floor and sun bath for eternity. </p><p>That did not mean he wasn't still scared of the sun. The sun was unpredictable. Sometimes it could be so hot that it could silently kill. Other times it would hide away when it was most needed leaving those who needed it the most to chillingly suffer. But Jeongin knew better than to take the sun's warmth for granted, so with an uncertain hand he slightly held onto Chan's hand. </p><p>Chan, feeling Jeongin's uncertainty, took his hand and laced his own hand together with the smaller hand. Shooting another reassuring dimpled smile, Chan started heading towards the doors of the clinic with the hybrid in tow. Chan hoped that it would be a quick process. </p><p>But it wasn't. </p><p>It took almost two hours of constant arguing and negotiations. Because the center did not know of Jeongin's skills or previous training meaning they could not charge Chan anything besides the base value of papers and employees were livid because of this. Trying to do everything possible to amp up the prices or even go as far as to buy Jeongin right off of him, they used every excuse possible that they could think of from, “but sir you don’t know what the hybrid is capable of, it could very well attack you, allow us to do a quick assessment” to “allow us to take it right off your hands for double the amount you are about to pay". </p><p>So much of the process had frustrated Chan, from the staff calling Jeongin an “it”, to them even attempting to physically separate Jeongin from him. The only reason Chan was not yelling the entire time was because of Jeongins trembling hand tightly gripping his own. It grounded him and reminded him why he was in this God forsaken place in the first place. </p><p>So he gritted his teeth and paid a pretty penny to sign Jeongin's ownership papers. When one of the staff had tried to snap a much too small collar around Jeongin's neck Chan, had finally had enough and snatched the piece of junk, and the papers, out of the mean lady's cold praying hands and stormed off with Jeongin in tow. </p><p>Chan struggled to level his shaky exhales and sharp inhales filled with anger. Focused on getting the hell out of that place as fast as possible, Chan only noticed Jeongin silent tears when they were standing at the foot of their parked car. His anger instantly dissolved and was now replaced with sad concern. </p><p>"Oh Jeongin…" Chan trailed off as the boy let out an audible sniffle at the mention of his name, "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Instinctively, Chan wrapped an arm around Jeongin even though he knew that there was a chance Jeongin could have recoiled away from his touch. Surprisingly, Jeongin did the opposite and curled himself into Chan's broad and seemingly safe shoulders. Just like Chan's actions, it was on instinct. </p><p>Rubbing his shoulders while holding him close, Chan maneuvered the boy so they could be situated in the backseat of their car. For a while nothing could be heard besides Jeongin's exhausted sniffles and Chan's reassuring phrases. </p><p>Once no more tears were left to shed Jeongin slouched his posture to hug Chan around the waist. Laying his head onto Chan's stomach, Jeongin quietly praised a "Thank you" and Chan swore he felt Jeongins grip tighten even if it was a tiny bit. </p><p>"Thank you hyung. For everything. For being so nice and patient and for not hurting me even though you had the chance and are bigger than me and a human. I promise that I'll be good. I can do the housework and tidy up. I won't give you a reason to bring me back to the shelter I promise sir!" </p><p>Chan frowned at the use of the word 'sir' but decided to ignore it for now seeing how utterly draining the past couple of days had been on both of them. </p><p>"Jeonginnie...you don't have to promise anything. Your only job is to be happy and I would never intentionally hurt you." Chan trailed off abit but continued, this time scratching behind Jeongin's ears, "When I decided to buy...no that doesn't sound right at all...adopt. When I decided to adopt you, I wasn't adopting a maid or a toy, I adopted a friend and a little brother. Just because you have these cute fluffy ears doesn't mean you're below me, you can and should have your own thoughts and your own opinions. We'll figure this out together okay baby." </p><p>After Chan's little speech Jeongin found himself letting out small agreeing mews. In due time Jeongin detached himself from Chan and looked up. </p><p>With doe eyes staring right at him, Chan took the liberty of wiping Jeongin's damp cheeks dry of any lingering tears. </p><p>With a small smile Jeongin's eyes trailed down and accidentally met with the collar that had been hastily disregarded earlier. </p><p>"You can put on the collar now." Jeongin said calmly as he exposed his neck by tilting his head back to give Chan better access to his neck. </p><p>Shaking his head in disagreement Chan pointed out, "That thing is way too tight on you besides you're not my pet." </p><p>Knowing second hand what could happen if a hybrid was found without a collar Jeongin felt panic rise within him. </p><p>"But-but! It's illegal if I don't wear it!" Jeongin frantically tried to explain. </p><p>Shushing the younger's protests, Chan gently reasoned , "You're in my car Jeongin. Nothing 's going to happen, I won't let anything happen. Besides I have the papers and everything just in case anything happens. We can get you a nicer one along with some other things later okay?" </p><p>Reluctantly Jeongin nodded with a tiny worried pout that Chan would have otherwise deemed as adorable if not for the current gravity of Jeongin's fears. </p><p>Giving the hybrid's hair a final pat, Chan gave one last reassurance, "We'll be home before you know it. Just try and relax okay? I can only imagine how tired you've been lately with how much you've been sleeping and all. Do you want to stay in the back seat or move up to the front seat Innie?" </p><p>With a small blush, because in his head tired and lazy were synonyms and Jeongin felt bad for being so lazy, Jeongin muttered, "Back seat please hyung" but was determined to stay awake and keep Chan company throughout the roadtrip back. </p><p>Eventually, Jeongin did end up falling asleep but Chan didn't mind. While driving the long journey back however, Chan couldn't help but get lost in thought surrounding the major events of the past couple of days. </p><p>And looking back Chan realized that there were so many loopholes in hybrid laws and regulations and the Australian couldn't help but frown because if an evil individual kidnapped a hybrid off the streets, if a bad person whisked Jeongin away, and had gone through the same steps as Chan did to cheat the system that hybrid, Jeongin, could have been lost forever. </p><p>Not wanting to depress himself with thinking of just how many hybrids weren't as lucky as Jeongin had been, not wanting to think about where they ended up or if they were treated kindly or not, Chan forced his mind to focus on the positives of his own reality. </p><p>He had just gained a little brother. A little brother who could help open his perspective up to the world around him, a little brother who's smile made him smile, a little brother he couldn't wait to spoil rotten and give him the best chance at life possible. </p><p>He has gained a little brother who he would do anything for and he was excited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for how late this chapter is! I am recovering from a very minor concussion that threw my upload schedule out the window but I am okay now. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and encouraged!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past couple of days had been so hectic that Chan completely forgot he had noisy housemates that lived on the two floors above him. </p><p>Chan also forgot that when he didn't interact with either one of them they would break down his door and either force feed him or make him take a fourteen hour nap. </p><p>Awoken, Chan was when a loud scared yelp followed by an even louder, "Chan, what the fuck!"</p><p>Stumbling into the living room, Chan was met with a very scared Jeongin and a very angry Minho and Changbin. </p><p>While Chan was grateful that Jeongin trusted him enough to run and hide behind him, he was not grateful for the circumstance that made Jeongin scared to begin with. </p><p>"Guys don't yell so loud" Chan pleaded and threw a hand over his shoulder to pat Jeongin's head comfortably as best he could. </p><p>"Don't "yell so loud" me!" Minho yelled in anger, "Chan, you got fucking hybrid! What happened to not buying hybrids because they were just as human as us huh? What happened to all those righteous speeches you make every other interview huh? Was that all for fucking show?" </p><p>"You don't underst-" Chan tried to defend himself but was cut off. </p><p>"I'm so disappointed in you hyung. I never thought you would be such a hypocrite." Changbin interrupted with a pointed glare. </p><p>The silence that had almost made Chan feel sick to his stomach. </p><p>"Stop" a small voice pleaded behind Chan, "Chan hyung saved me from the streets and the bad shelters and the scary people so...don't be mean to him!" </p><p>Jeongin's hold tightened around Chan's shirt as he peaked over Chan's shoulder to look at the two intruders, "Why didn't you ask me what I want? Chan-hyung is the only one who ever asked me. Stop making assumptions please. I want to stay. I want to be treated as a person but if I leave no one will ever make the same effort to treat me as a person the same way that Channie-hyung does so...so stop being mean!" </p><p>To say that Chan felt proud would be an understatement. Not only was he proud of the younger's courage, but he was also so grateful and happy that the younger would even think of defending him even though he knew the whole situation was scary to him. </p><p>Eager to help the situation calm down further, Chan pleaded, "I think we all started off on the wrong foot and I am sorry for that. Really, I am sorry I didn't introduce or tell you guys about each other sooner. Just with everything going on it's been so hectic." </p><p>Chan paused to pat Jeongin's hair, "Guys, this is Jeongin. He's a fox hybrid I found in a box one rainy day in the alleyway between the corner store and the house. He looked so scared and tired and I wouldn't just leave him there so I took him home. The more I got to know him the more he felt like a little brother to me and the more I knew I had to protect him. He has taught me so much about the social construct surrounding hybrids and injustices hybrids face and, trust me, it's not as black and white as we thought." </p><p>Chan was cut off by a little happy yip that escalated from Jeongin that impossibly softened Chan's eyes. It was adorable never minding the fact that it was the first time Chan heard Jeongin sound so happy. </p><p>"Innie," Chan continued with found eyes as he continued petting the boy, "That is Changbin and Minho. They aren't much younger than me but they are older than you. Don't worry, they won't hurt you, I won't let them even if they tried but I know they wouldn't. We've been friends for a really really long time and moved into this 3 story family house. I know you're still scared of them, and that's okay, but I want you to know that if something ever happens and I'm not around to fix it, I want you to know you can go up to the 2nd and 3rd floors to get them. Okay?" </p><p>After a little nod from Jeongin the atmosphere seemed to have calmed down significantly and was even filled with affection and curiosity now. </p><p>They all moved to settle around the cosy couches and it almost surprised how quickly Jeongin had warmed up to his friends. </p><p>By the end of the day Jeongin was even hanging off Minho in a piggyback ride as the latter ran around the room. </p><p>All four boys ended up crashing around  Chan's living room but Chan wouldn't have it any other way. </p><p>By the time the next day rolled around and Jeongin appeared in the same clothes as he had worn last night, Chan knew it was desperately time to take Jeongin shopping. </p><p>Minho and Changbin had solidified that notion and practically ushered the boys out of Chan's floor, but not before giving Chan an earful about how he should've bought stuff for their "precious Innie" sooner. </p><p>However, the whole shopping process took a lot of coaxing but Chan didn't mind and remained patient through and through. He held Jeongin's hand as they walked, he shielded Jeongin from any glares, he helped make the task of choosing less daughtening and always made sure to encourage Jeongin. </p><p>Chan considered their shopping spree a success when they had retreated to the comfort of their own car and Jeongin began to bounce in excitement just thinking about some of the stuff Chan had bought for him. </p><p>Him. Chan had actually bought more then the bare minimum for him. He had things now that he could pick from. It was his. </p><p>And while Jeongin still had trouble wrapping his head around the concept of having and getting things, he would be lying if he said he wasn't so excited and so thankful.  </p><p>A part of him nagged that he shouldn't trust Chan as much as he did now but Jeongin just couldn't help it. He couldn't help yipping happily when Chan bought a baby shark plushie, he couldn't stop his ears from perking up when Chan helped him pick and decide on if and what collars he wanted, but he especially couldn't help smiling back at Chan after Chan had smiled so deeply at at after he gave the older boy a thank you hug. </p><p>Unfortunately, Jeongin's excitement dwindled when he re-entered the place that he now considered home and saw the sad and worried smiles Minho and Changbin shot their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'll Keep Trying for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small frown littered Jeongin's visage as he mentally retreated back into his own demeanor and, as a result, physically retreated behind Chan. </p><p>Still, Jeongin had mustered up enough courage to be the one to question the offputting atmosphere. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Jeongin asked almost inaudibly. </p><p>Nevertheless, Chan was proud of the boy for taking the initiative. </p><p>Minho gave a small smile, "Nothing big Innie, don't worry so much" his gaze shifted towards the bags in Chan and Jeongin's hand, "Why don't you go and try on some of the stuff you got? Changbin and I would love to see what you got." </p><p>"If you want to of course," Changbin was quick to add on, "we just have to talk to Chan about something work related real quick" </p><p>Jeongin still had an uneasy feeling about everything, but his mindset still was not past disobeying or disagreeing with a human's order so he gave a small nod, grabbed the rest of the bags Chan held, and headed to his room with his ears and tail drooped. </p><p>Once Jeongin had disappeared from their sights, Chan gave Changbin a little smack on his biceps followed with an inquisitive "What was that about?" </p><p>Minho ran a hand through his hair already tired of the whole situation while Changbin gave a dramatic "Ya!" as he gripped his abused bicep. </p><p>"Well?" Chan asked again pointedly. </p><p>With a sigh Minho began, "Someone took photos of you and Jeongin while you guys were out and the media has been spreading it like wildfire." </p><p>Changbin got his phone out and showed Chan some of the photos and articles taken. </p><p>"They're twisting the whole narrative, saying that you're a hypocrite and a liar and all because you got a hybrid". Changbin added with a sigh. </p><p>And true to their words Chan scrolled through dozens of clickbaited titles ranging from a simple, "Producer Bang Chan spotted with an exotic hybrid" to "Bang Chan caught in a hypothetical act of owning a hybrid. The lies a hybrid activist has fed to his audience". </p><p>Now Chan was never one to curse, he was known for being levelheaded and reasonable, but even he couldn't help but mutter "shit" under his breath when he saw the manipulated articles. </p><p>"I know you aren't fond of interviews hyung, but you should really consider going to one to clear everything up. This isn't good at all for your market value or image," Minho proposed. </p><p>"Do you think we should tell Jeongin?" Changbin asked worriedly for the hybrid's sake. </p><p>At the same time Chan had exclaimed an "absolutely!" Minho had said his own "absolutely not!" </p><p>Minho stared at Chan like he had grown a second head. </p><p>"Hyung, it hasn't even been a week since he has arrived, don't you think something like this would overwhelm him?" Minho reasoned. </p><p>Chan considered it for a moment and rebutted with an, "I understand that but he is just as involved in this as I am and I don't want to make any decisions without his input". </p><p>With a sigh Minho put his hands up in defeat just as Jeongin had finished changing into an adorable oversized pink sweater and a pair of comfortable black shorts that had him all giddy because they had a hole where his tail could comfortably hang. </p><p>"Hyungs look!" Jeongin excitedly skipped to where the older boys were, having momentarily forgotten the tense atmosphere he had walked out of. </p><p>Doing a little twirl, Jeongin happily showed off how comfortable he was and even put on the hood of the hoodie to demonstrate how there was even a hole for his ears to poke through. </p><p>Chan couldn't help but smile fondly at the younger boy in front of him, "That's great Innie! It looks great on you baby." </p><p>Chan let Jeongin enjoy himself a little more by letting him get showered with compliments from Minho and Changbin before transitioning the atmosphere to a more serious one. </p><p>It was an understatement to say that Jeongin wasn't nervous when Chan told him to take a seat because "there was something important they had to discuss," but Jeongin did what he was told and sat next to Chan anxiously.  </p><p>After Jeongin was filled in, the hybrid couldn't help but let his ears droop. </p><p>"It's okay hyung," Jeongin began, "you can send me back. I understand". </p><p>Eyes widened across the room at the notion and Chan instantly raised a protective hand to pet Jeongin's ears with a reassurance of "that was never an option. You're here to stay Jeongin and I'm not letting you go" </p><p>Even though that proclamation had made Jeongin feel better about the entire situation, he still couldn't help but slump into Chans lap. Laying across Chan's lap with his face buried into the older's stomach served as almost a way of shielding himself from the current situation.  </p><p>Silence filled the air as everyone attempted to brainstorm a solution. For a while it seemed almost hopeless but Changbin's exclamation of "I got it!" broke the silence. </p><p>"Jeongin should go on an interview with you!" Changbin elaborated. </p><p>Minho and Chan raised a hand to smack Changbin upside the head at the seemingly radical idea. </p><p>"Yah!" Changbin yelled defensively as he cradled his struck head, "What is this? Hit Changbin day!" </p><p>But as everyone dismissed Changbin's idea, Jeongin's ears perked up and he rose his head off of Chan's lap. </p><p>"That's a great idea hyung!" Jeongin said eagerly with his eyes lighting up at the prospect. </p><p>The air was hesitant for a moment before Changbin also matched the younger's excitement, "I knew I could count on you Innie!" </p><p>"Wait wait wait," Minho backtracked suspiciously, "You're okay going on national TV and share your thought Innie? It won't overwhelm you?" </p><p>Jeongin bit his lip. The more he started to think about it, the more he started to get nervous, but Jeongin was determined to, for the first time ever, have a say in what happens in his life. Still, it didn't take away the fact that he was still nervous.  </p><p>Jeongin looked up at Chan and, in a small voice, asked, "You'll be with me right hyung? You won't let anyone hurt me?" </p><p>Chan rested his warm hand on Jeongin's head in comfort, "I'll support whatever decision you want to make. I'll be right there with you. Even though I can't control what the interviewers might say or how the public will react, I'll always do my best to protect you." </p><p>"Okay," Jeongin slumped down and relaxed back into Chan's lap as he continually let the older pet him, "I want to do it for you hyung. I don't like it that people are talking bad about you because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't like it that people don't see that. I also kind of want to do it for me too. I want to try and do this and to have humans actually hear me.`` </p><p>Jeongin expected a lot of things, sniffles however was not one of them. Whipping his head around Jeongin was surprised to see Chan struggling not to cry. </p><p>Frowning Jeongin asked, "Did I say something wrong…?" </p><p>"No no! I'm just so incredibly proud of you. You've come so far in such a short amount of time and you're so strong. And that's also the longest I've heard you talk and hearing your voice is just so sweet to hear. Please never stop talking Innie." </p><p>Now it was Jeongin's turn to tear up. He turned around in Chan's lap and clashed into giving Chan a massive hug. </p><p>Quickly reciprocating the hug, Chan brought one hand to hold the hybrid's back securely and left the other hand free to continue pressing Jeongin's hair and ears.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to find a news outlet that was likely to give them an unbiased and respectful interview was much harder said than done. Chan had personally sat down with his managers and gone through each possible news source that offered an interview or that they could request one from and after hours of searching Chan thought that he had finally found one that would meet all his requirements. </p><p>Korean Media Times, KMT news, was one he had had a positive experience with before. The host was one of the best he had ever seen and was always sure to make him comfortable and avoid sensitive questions she knew he wouldn't want to answer.  </p><p>The morning of the interview Changbin and Minho had stopped by for moral support. Minho made a well balanced meal for Chan and Jeongin while Changbin had helped the younger brush his fur and reassure the boys outfit choices. </p><p>With a great start to the day, Chan left feeling hopeful about the interview. However, he should've known that the universe wouldn't let things be so easy. </p><p>The first element that had gone wrong was the production teams frantic apologies upon his arrival. Apparently, the original host, the one Chan trusted, had fallen suddenly ill and was unable to host the interview. Chan was amid requesting to cancel the appearance but the production teams reassurance of everything going smoothly had fooled him to the point where he had, with Jeongin's approval, agreed to still go through with the interview with a fill in host. </p><p>The second aspect that had ticked Chan off immensely was the fact that Jeongin wasn't originally given a chair. They had expected him to sit on the floor which was met with a wide range of outrage from Chan's team and Chan himself. </p><p>10 minutes to air Chan huffed in frustration. What had brought him out of his thoughts was a small tug on his button down shirt belonged to Jeongin. </p><p>Eyes softening after seeing how nervous his little brother was, Chan brought the boy into a hug and reassured him by reaffirming, "The moment you want to leave you tell me and we'll leave no questions asked. Okay?" </p><p>It wasn't until Jeongin nodded in affirmation did Chan release his grip. His grip transitioned into one that held Jeongins hand as he led them into their interview positions. </p><p>For the most part the first half of the interview went smoothly. Chan had answered the majority of the questions since Jeongin still hadn't worked up the courage to actually speak. The fact that Jeongin was even there next to him was enough for Chan and Chan would never force the boy to speak. </p><p>The only significant thing that Chan had accounted for was Jeongin touching his collar, which resembles a choker more than a collar, in annoyance. Throughout the past couple of weeks living with Jeongin Chan had learned that the boy hated things around his neck. It was really unfortunate that hybrid laws required hybrids to wear identification tags in public but Chan did his best to get around such a rule. In this circumstance, Chan reached around and unclipped the uncomfortable collar off of Jeongin and clipped it on its loosest loop. </p><p>Even though the change wasn't a big action to be noted, the studio was shocked. The collar was no longer resembling a choker but now a dangling necklace but Chan didn't care. As long as Jeongin was comfortable, which was evident by the hybrid's small relieved sigh, Chan was happy enough. </p><p>The majority of the questions were nothing significant, it was just the logistics of how Chan had gotten Jeongin and Jeongin trusted Chan enough to retell that part of his story. It wasn't until the interviewer asked Chan a question which directly addressed the malicious rumors about Chan did Jeongin feel the need to say something. Meeking, raising his hand, Jeongin looked to Chan for permission to speak. </p><p>Seeing Jeongin's actions in his peripheral vision Chan breamed, "Go ahead Innie, you don't have to ask me for permission to speak." </p><p>Still not completely comfortable with the camera's pointing at him, Jeongin looked down but bravely began speaking, "Um...Chan hyung-" </p><p>"I think the public would rather hear Chan's perspective on-" The interviewer rudely cut Jeongin off but was cut off himself by Chan. </p><p>"Go ahead Innie" Chan reaffirmed with a pointed glare that shut the host up instantly. </p><p>It wasn't till Chan turned back to give Jeongin's hand a supportive squeeze did Chan soften significantly. </p><p>"C-Channie hyung, he...he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I ran away from the shelter because I, like a lot of other hybrids, want freedom. We want a place where we can be in charge of our feelings. But, with the way the world is set up, we can't get that freedom because we'll just be caught and sold and beaten into submission. But Channie hyung is like a light. He is my freedom. He lets me feel, he lets me have opinions and express them, he lets me explore and enjoy my entry test. He doesn't touch me sexually or punish me or treat me like property or an object. He isn't a master or a sir, he's my hyung and my big brother. He tells me all the time that I am not below him just because I have a different dna, a dna that gives me features I didn't ask for, he tells me that I am equal to him and treats me like all his human friends. S-so please don't be mean to him. He doesnt deserve it at all." </p><p>Now Chan was one to rarely cry but he had sworn that his emotions had peaked ever since Jeongin's arrival. Which was why he was currently a sniffling mess but, in his defense, he couldn't help it. Seeing someone he cared for so much make significant progress just made his heart overwhelmed with happy emotions that spilled over into tears.</p><p>At one point Jeongin had looked directly at the camera in his response but was pulled out of his passionate rant when he heard soft sniffles next to him. </p><p>"Aw hyung" Jeongin gave a little giggle, having now forgotten their current location as he focused on snuggling into Chan's neck as a means of comfort. </p><p>Rubbing his soft ear fur and general hair into Chan's neck, Jeongin was no longer concerned about the cameras still pointing at them. </p><p>Quickly bringing a hand to rest on Jeongin's head and another to wipe away his straying tears, Chan composed himself to close out the interview ending it with, "Before Jeongin came into my life my perspective on hybrids was black and white and I was convinced I was in the white. Owning another person, a hybrid, was wrong. In an ideal society and world I still think it's wrong, but at the same time, if we as hybrid rid activates don't prioritize helping hybrids we can never achieve the ideal world. I was fighting the fight for hybrid rights for hybrids and not with them. From now on any stance I take will be with Jeongin's input and right now that will be through aiding their developmental and physical safety. There are a lot of loopholes in the system that we can take to help hybrids but those same loopholes can be used by those seeing hybrids as property to hurt them. This is why we must push for shelter reforms and help hybrids and in some cases that means adopting them legally to give them a fighting chance at actually living their lives." </p><p>Chan knew that this one interview wouldn't be the solution to the issue at hand, in fact he knew it would serve as a catalyst for future struggles, but at the same time he knew this would be the beginning of actually contributing to useful change. </p><p>More importantly however, taking one glance at Jeongin's close eyed and content expression, Chan knew that it was the beginning of a happier life with his little brother. </p><p>And while Chan still didn't know all the answers in giving Jeongin the free life he deserved, he knew he would do everything he could to protect and love the boy who had crawled into his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! </p><p>Working on two ongoing series' (this and "Problem") probably isn't the best idea but I am committed to following through and alternating between the two so please stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>